dragonislandbluefandomcom-20200213-history
Tips and Tricks
Battle Tips 1. Stun Locking Stun locking requires you to have three monsters on your front line-up that can stun all enemies (such as Thunder Wolf, Wolf God, or Death Crawler). The idea is to repeatedly spam stun attacks on the enemies and lock them so that they never get a turn. This doesn't always work - speed will play a factor. If you have more speed you'll be more likely to succeed. Also, when you kill a monster, the replacement monster may get a turn immediately as it hasn't been stunned. But for the most part, this trick works pretty well. 2. Tank + Orochi (or others that hit all enemies) In the fight where you get the Iron king recipe, you'll notice Iron king is guarded by two Orochis. This is a great combo. The idea is that you put a tank that takes a while to die and guard it with two monsters that can hit all enemies (like Orochi). You'll probably win before the tank dies, especially if the tank is an Iron King. Make sure to use scapegoat on the tank to direct all attacks at it. 3. Tank + Healer One thing you can do is put an Iron King right next to a Ganesha, who can heal. Using scapegoat, you direct all attacks (for the most part) to the tank and so the healer and the other monster stay alive. You can then use the healer to heal the tank when it gets low on HP, then it can do a lot more tanking! If you can keep the tank alive, you may not have to use any other monsters to win the fight. 4. Vengeance Goes Last Make sure to put monsters who have abilities like Vengeance (that get stronger for each ally monster that dies) at the very end. By the time that particular monster is called out, lots of your allies will have died and it will be powerful. 5. Dragoon Team If you have dragoons, put them all together next to each other. They have a move called Concussion that not only does high damage to all enemies but also lowers their attack, magic, defense, resist. Spamming these concussions at the enemies will not only kill them fast but will weaken them to where they die more easily and do much less damage.' 6. Blademaster/Ganesha/Iron King This is a great combination for a starting team. The Iron King will always go first with its incredible speed. You can use scapegoat to direct all attacks at it. Blademaster will do the killing and gain strength for each kill he makes. Ganesha will spam Luxon to not kill but weaken monsters so that blademaster will kill them, and he will be responsible for healing the tank if necessary. 7. Use of Death Sentence Archdemon and others with Death Sentence are a good choice for frontrunners as well. Casting death sentence ensures the death of the enemy, regardless of whether Archdemon (or the caster of death sentence) dies. Leveling Up Tips 1. Swinedene Valley There are three spots in Swinedene that produce monsters based on the three monsters in the front (that you start the fight with). This is the best place to train monsters of any level, since you will always get good experience regardless of the levels you fight with. When entering Swineden from the bottom, go up 1 map and right 1 map to enter the first spot. The next two are to the right. (Need a map!) Team Making Tips 1. Stars Matter! The stars of the monsters matter. Higher stars mean higher stats and an overall stronger monster. Try to go for at least 8 stars or higher for your team if possible. Other Tips 1. Control the Egg Wheel You can guarantee a specific prize from the egg wheels by stopping the wheel at the right time. (More details needed).